Expect the Unexpected
by horikashi
Summary: "Could this be a date?" Sakura asked herself. Remembering the last time she went to a restaurant with Nozaki, her hopes were lowered. "..or not?"


I decided to make a NozaKura fic. I just felt like it. I'm sorry if it turns out to be trash (like me) u_u It's short, I know.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, will you go with me after class? I'm planning to go to a restaurant."<p>

Nozaki stood in front of Sakura's desk, his face all serious. The way he spoke was nothing but normal, but Sakura couldn't help but furiously blush in front of her crush. She always does that, anyway.

'Could this be a date?' she asked herself, looking down to avoid Nozaki's gaze. 'But the last time we went to a restaurant together was..' _very disappointing._ Nozaki and Sakura once went to a restaurant so that Nozaki could forget about work and relax, but all Nozaki did was to take pictures for manga reference. 'I won't expect anything, not again!' Sakura finally looked up on the guy and said "Sure thing, Nozaki-kun!" with a bright smile.

"Good. I'll see you at the gate later." Nozaki, still with his impassive countenance, replied before leaving the girl behind.

Sakura would always do anything for Nozaki, except posing for him. She would go with Nozaki anywhere, even though they'd only go there for references. She enjoys it as long as Nozaki is with her.

Sakura released a loud sigh while watching the clouds go by. Their relationship hasn't advanced a bit, hasn't it? It's not like she's actually bothered by it, but it would be great if it actually progresses. It would be really great..

After the bell has rung, Sakura immediately packed her things. She's profoundly excited even though she is often with Nozaki nowadays. It still feels like it's their first time going out.

"Nozaki-kun!" Sakura cheerfully called out to that tall man near the gate while running towards him. "Nozaki-kun, Nozaki–" The male rotated to her direction and turned out that he isn't Nozaki.

"I'm sorry.." Sakura apologized and felt embarrassed. Who wouldn't be embarrassed though. But where is Nozaki? He mentioned earlier that he'd be waiting for her. Well, he just said 'see you' anyway. When Sakura sighed heavily, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sakura,"

_That _voice. Sakura knows it well. The scent, everything. She was once again brightened up and flashed a grin before turning around. "Nozaki-kun! I thought you already left me.."

"What are you saying? Why would I invite you in the first place if I'm just going to abandon you. Come on." Nozaki stepped ahead before Sakura decided to follow him.

While they were on their way to the said restaurant, Sakura gripped her bag tighter, feeling the heat creep up to her face. 'Act natural, Sakura! This isn't a date, you're just gonna help him with his manga reference!' She told herself, glowering at the road.

Sakura kept reminding herself not to assume that this is a date. Nozaki would always ask her to go with him, anyway. But she is feeling somewhat weird today.. It's like _something_ is wrong. She glanced ahead to look at Nozaki, but he wasn't there.

'Nozaki-kun,' she called him through her mind before looking at her side. Nozaki was there. She was glad he's there. But Sakura's purple eyes widened once she realized that.. Nozaki's not actually ahead? Nozaki's actually walking beside her, and she didn't have to catch up because he was beside her all the time! That made her flush even more, and Nozaki noticed it this time.

The tall young man looked down at the apple-faced– Well, it's not that Sakura looks like an apple, he just thought that her face's current color is as vivid red as an apple– but didn't say anything. He merely made a small smile and then turned his head back to the horizon.

"We're here," Nozaki spoke and stopped in front of a restaurant. Sakura's face went back to normal, but she was astonished since the restaurant looked fancy.

"A-Are you sure that this is the right place, Nozaki-kun?" Sakura, with her head up, muttered. "Yes, I've reserved a table for us earlier. Let's go." Nozaki grabbed the ginger's wrist and went inside. Sakura, upon realizing that she's _almost_ holding hands with Nozaki, began to redden again.

"Alright, take a seat," Nozaki pulled out a chair for Sakura to sit on. He's surprisingly gentleman today. Not that he's not being gentleman towards Sakura more often, of course. Sakura sat down, her face cerise as usual. Once Nozaki sat in the opposite direction, he held out the menu to the girl. "Here, pick anything you want. I'm treating you anyway." And so, Sakura nodded and stared at the menu.

As their order arrived, Sakura just stared at her food, then looked at the guy in front of her. Nozaki already started eating but when he noticed that Sakura is looking, he looked back and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. Why did you eat your food already? I-I mean, aren't you supposed to take a picture first?"

"Huh?" Nozaki blinked, "Oh, yeah. Can I just take a picture of yours then?"

"Sure thing!" Sakura answered, sliding her plate happily towards Nozaki. Nozaki then brought out his camera and captures a photo.

"Thanks. You can eat now." As soon as Nozaki answered, Sakura started to eat. Before he continues with his own food, Nozaki stared at his camera. It wasn't the thing Sakura ordered– It was Sakura herself. Nozaki smiled a bit before putting his camera back to his bag.

And so, the 'date' continued.

After eating, Nozaki decided to walk Sakura home. They were unexpectedly quiet on their way home. Upon reaching the said girl's house, Sakura decided to ask Nozaki something out of curiosity.

"Nozaki-kun, why didn't you take notes earlier? Are you trying to memorize the references now?" With a confused tone, the girl queried. It was somehow random. "Or did you perhaps forgot your notebook? I have an extra here, you know.. You should've just–"

"Sakura." Nozaki called, cutting Sakura's words.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura responded with a stutter and looked at the male. Her face is reddening drastically as she made eye contact with Nozaki. On the other hand, Nozaki is still stoic as ever.

"Did you seriously thought that.. _that_ was for manga reference?"

Sakura gulped. She did, she really did. But wasn't that really for reference? Or was she wrong? But how could she be wrong? "W-What do you mean..?"

Nozaki paced towards Sakura who is 3 steps ahead. Sakura wanted to walk back, but her feet won't lug her. "That was a _**real **_date. How could you not realize that?"

**Thump**. Sakura's chest felt like it was about to explode, that her heart wants to get out as soon as possible. Because of the silent atmosphere, her heartbeat could be heard. "I-I.. I- Uh.."

Before she could properly reply, Nozaki bent down to her level and moved his face closer to hers so she shut her eyes involuntarily. Truthfully, Nozaki was supposed to kiss her in the lips. Their faces are only an inch away from each other, but he decided to just place the kiss on Sakura's forehead.

And so, once Sakura felt Nozaki's lips on her forehead, she slowly opened her eyes. Nozaki parted himself away from Sakura and straightened his body before speaking. Surprisingly, he is _still _stoic.

But not for long.

"I.. wanted to take you on a date because I've been liking you for a while now." Nozaki confessed. Sakura stared at Nozaki with wide eyes. _She had never seen Nozaki this flushed before. _It was quiet again, since both of them are completely speechless. Nozaki managed to look back at Sakura despite of being nervous, but he couldn't bring himself to speak any longer. But then, Sakura broke the silence by laughing.

Nozaki was somehow startled with the laugh but he is thankful that Sakura did that. "Nozaki-kun.." Sakura said, stopping her laugh. She teared up because of happiness, so she wiped it with her hand. "I never thought this day would come.. I'm so happy.." Sakura once again giggled. She looked up at Nozaki with a smile, giving him a hug thereafter. "I like you too, Nozaki-kun! I really do!"

Sakura's answer made a smile pop on Nozaki's usually serious visage. He wrapped his arms around the girl, returning the warm hug.

"I'm glad."


End file.
